Una noticia de última hora
by N. Rufus Gaelic
Summary: Siempre dicen que las malas noticias llegan muy rápido y, cuando llegan, son como sorpresas nada agradables que pueden cambiar el curso de nuestro destino. ¿Cambiará una mala noticia el destino del joven Seamus?


_El siguiente relato contiene material que no me pertenece en lo absoluto (personajes, ambientes, idiosincrasias, etc., etc.). Todo lo aquí dicho o relatado pertenece en su totalidad a J.K. Rowling autora de Harry Potter y su saga de libros infantiles. _

_Antes que nada gracias a todos por leer mi fanfic, está dedicado a un amor perdido y a un personaje que me llama mucho la atención: Seamus Finnigan. Soy fanático de Irlanda y sus costumbres, por ende este relato va dedicado a ese hermoso país, de hermosos paisajes y de hermoso folklore. Ojo: este relato no está dedicado a esas personas que en esta web se dedicaron a adulterar la imagen de tan respetable personaje (véase conductas ajenas a su persona: drogadicto, homosexual, sádico, etc.); aunque se respeta la concepción que cada quien tenga de los personajes, sin embargo no lo comparto. Gracias, espero que les guste. _

* * *

><p>Confundido como estaba, Seamus Finnigan no podía ni estarse en pie en la clase de herbología. La carta tan elegante, de dorados bordes y lazo de fibras de plata que la lechuza le había dejado minutos atrás, no parecía traer consigo buenas noticias –o al menos eso creía su amigo Dean Thomas que, en el rostro de su amigo, percibió el terror y el nerviosismo que éste emanaba.<p>

-¿Te encuentras bien? –dijo Dean algo preocupado pero con cautela, no quería que la profesora Pomfrey le volviera a llamar la atención en clase (o sus padres le enviarían otro vociferador en navidad).

Seamus no respondió, la voz de su amigo llegó a sus oídos como leve susurro, casi inentendible, imposible de percibir entre el escándalo que producían sus millones de pensamientos, que chocaban en el interior de su hueca cabeza. Había palidecido notablemente llamando también la atención de Ron, que estaba sentado al otro lado del gigantesco mesón, entre Harry y Hermione.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Seamus? –dijo Ron, también en voz muy baja (ya había recibido tres vociferadores consecutivos de su madre por la conducta en clase).

-Olvídalo, ya lo intenté… Está sumido en sus pensamientos –dijo Dean.

Dos lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas del pálido y pecoso rostro. Seamus intentó ocultar su cara con la carta por vergüenza a su reacción, pero eso no engañó a su mejor amigo quien de inmediato le arrebató la carta de las manos para leerla. Seamus se tapó de inmediato los ojos con uno de sus antebrazos, salió del aula a prisa. La señora Pomfrey ni siquiera se percató de la ausencia del joven (estaba estudiando a unas escandalosas mandrágoras, cuyo escándalo amortiguó, considerablemente, el ruido producido por la puerta del aula al chocar estrepitosamente con el marco de hierro).

Dean leía con avidez aquella elegante carta y, estupefacto, la dejó caer de sus tensas manos. No podía creer lo que decía. _Sinceramente, uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas. Ni siquiera a los mejores amigos_ –pensó Dean quien se debatía entre seguir siendo amigo de Seamus o si apoyarle ante aquella situación.

Ya varios Gryffindors estaban reunidos en el mesón, el chisme ya quería lanzar sus temibles zarpas sobre el pobre Dean para sacarle la información. Ante aquél público espectador, Ron –discretamente- se agachó, recogió la carta que había caído al suelo sin producir sonido alguno y se la guardó en la túnica negra de Hogwarts; simplemente no quería que aquello, que ahora aquejaba también a Dean, se regara por todo el colegio.

Dean, algo inexpresivo, volvió a sentarse.

-Pueden sentarse, no hay nada que ver aquí –sentenció Dean, mientras sacaba una pluma de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. La seriedad que ahora sustituía a la habitual sonrisa pícara nos recordaba el duro semblante de Hermione cuando estudiaba para un terrible examen de fin de curso.

Al caer la noche, los alumnos (agotados de tanta materia y evaluaciones) charlaban en increíble relajo en los pasillos y esquinas de aquél lujoso y medieval aposento. Ninguno de los gryffindors cercanos a Seamus lo habían visto en todo el día desde la repentina huida de la clase de herbología.

En la sala común de Gryffindor el clima era muy diferente. Todos cuchicheaban a espaldas de Dean sobre la misteriosa carta y este poco caso les hacía. Estaba muy ocupado estudiando aritmancia –una materia mágica muy complicada a la que había ingresado por el dibujo técnico (Dean amaba el dibujo en cualquiera de sus presentaciones, aunque involucrara a la aritmética). Aunque todos sabían en aquella habitación que Dean estaba evidentemente consternado por lo leído en la misteriosa misiva. Dos chicas de tez morena, Padma y Parvati Patil, se sentaron cerca su moreno compañero para tratar de averiguar algo –todos sabían que Padma Patil estaba enamorada del egocéntrico irlandés. El joven Dean sólo les respondió un seco y cortante: "Estoy ocupado…" y las dos chicas se alejaron algo molestas, aunque preocupadas; jamás habían visto a Dean tan serio e inmerso en su propio mundo –casi siempre hablaba con Seamus, o por lo menos estaba siempre con él.

Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron en la habitación y, como era habitual, todos voltearon a ver al "elegido" que los salvaría del cruel destino que le aguardaba al Mundo Mágico si llegaba a caer en manos de Voldemort. Harry y Ron hablaban algo serios y en voz baja mientras que Hermione tenía una expresión de evidente sorpresa. Hermione divisó a Dean quien estaba sentado cerca de la mesa de la sala común con cientos de escalímetros, escuadras de madera y hojas rodeándole; se sentó a su lado y colocó sus libros de historia de la magia cerca de los trabajos de Dean.

-Veo que te gusta la aritmancia –dijo Hermione para intentar charlar con el desanimado Dean.

-Sólo por el Dibujo Técnico –dijo Dean con algo de desdén-, la verdad es que no soy muy bueno con los números.

-Igual me alegra que explotes tus habilidades, eres un joven talentoso, Dean –dijo Hermione con aparente alegría, a pesar del desplante del muchacho.

-Hermione, ¿Por qué estás aquí realmente? ¿Vienes para saber del famoso Seamus Finnigan? ¿O en realidad vienes para hablar conmigo de manera desinteresada?

Hermione se sintió algo culpable ya que en realidad quería confirmar lo que sus dos "mejores" amigos no querían contarle. Comprendió el estado emocional del joven así que se marchó con sus libros a la habitación de chicas; pero no sin antes darle unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombro a Dean.

La puerta de la sala común se abrió y un joven bajo, pálido como la nieve que ya se acumulaba en el alféizar de la ventana, con un rostro sombrío, con ojos hinchados, mirada furiosa, resentida y perdida en la escalera de la alcoba de varones entró con rapidez y sin prestar la mínima atención en su amigo que lo veía con amargura… Era Seamus Finnigan. Llevaba en su mano derecha un viejo pergamino con una caligrafía inconfundible en todo el colegio, sin duda era una carta de Albus Dumblendore.

Seamus subió la escalinata de piedra con la rapidez de una flecha y casi se lleva por delante a Neville a quien dio un empujón. Harry y Ron lo siguieron para intentar calmar la situación; Dean también subió al encuentro. Varios chismosos se acumularon en la puerta –hombres y mujeres. Seamus tomó su baúl y metió en él varias cosas (libros, mucha ropa, algunas exámenes reprobados, unas ilustraciones de Dean y una foto de Padma que, secretamente, Seamus guardaba bajo su almohada.

-Seamus, ¿qué ocurre, hombre? ¿Por qué haces las maletas? ¿Piensas abandonar a Harry en pleno torneo de los Tres Magos? –le gritó Ron.

Seamus ignoraba las palabras de su amigo pelirrojo mientras continuaba haciendo la maleta con evidente agonía y amargura. Otras lágrimas cayeron de sus claros ojos ahora enrojecidos, su rostro se contraía en muecas de dolor y rencor. Al parecer la tarea de juntar libros y camisas en un viejo baúl le era muy complicada.

-¿Qué acaso te importa un coño abandonar a tu equipo, a tu casa…?

-¡Mi padre murió! –gritó por fin y se dejó caer en su cama de rojos doseles mientras sollozaba sin contenerse.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la habitación y Padma, al ver al amor de su vida en aquél estado, sólo pudo llorar en el hombro de su hermana. Ron Weasley, quien sólo había leído una de las hojas que había caído al suelo en la que se explicaba el repentino retiro de Seamus del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, no conocía esa parte de la carta y se sintió culpable por su falta de tacto. Nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio, sólo se escuchaban los sollozos de algunos de los presentes. De repente, de entre el público sorprendido, un joven de tez morena y pelo oscuro como el azabache caminó lentamente hasta la cama de su amigo, se sentó a su lado y lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos en evidente compañerismo. Seamus se sintió algo reconfortado aunque ya no volvería a ser el mismo, ese joven alegre y perspicaz.

-Mi-mi madre quiere que regrese a Irlanda, a Kildare…-dijo por fin Seamus, había parado de llorar y ahora se erguía nuevamente- Claro que regresaré…

-Si te vas entonces te recordaré con aprecio… Amigo… –dijo Dean, pronunciaba cada palabra como si estas fueran navajas que le causaran increíble dolor- Los que nos quieren nos dejan una eterna marca… Esa marca fue nuestra amistad…

-Es… -recalcó Seamus- Me voy de regreso a Irlanda… Pero no por siempre… Unos mortífagos le dieron muerte a mi padre, un hombre que junto con mi madre defendió a capa y espada a los mestizos y muggles…

Seamus se levantó lentamente de la cama, notó que el brazo de Dean ya no le rodeaba y, con fría expresión, tomó su baúl y lo cargó hasta la salida de la alcoba. Padma corrió a abrazarlo, si era la última vez que se veían tenía que decirle que lo amaba.

-Si nuestros caminos no se cruzan más, Seamus Finnigan; si el destino nos separa en esta triste noche; si nuestro amor no navega más por mares de buen viento… Quiero decirte que… te amo hoy y lo haré siempre mientras te sienta aquí dentro… Mientras sienta el calor de este abrazo que quedará en mi recuerdo… Mientras recuerde tu aroma, en tus claros ojos veré yo las colinas de Irlanda…-dijo entre lágrimas la joven Padma al oído de su amado Seamus.

Este, con el corazón en la mano, se apartó de la muchacha y con dolor continuó su camino pero se detuvo en el primer peldaño. Las miradas de los gryffindors lo seguían atentas.

-Esto sólo ha sido una escaramuza, ahora viene la guerra…-dijo ante el imperante silencio- Volveré a Irlanda pero regresaré con ayuda… Y Voldemort aprenderá que nadie toca a un irlandés sin antes tocar a toda la manada, que nadie opaca el honor de mi pueblo, que si debo luchar lucharé hasta la muerte y venceré por mi padre… Ahora es personal.

Con su baúl y su tristeza partió Seamus Finnigan esa lúgubre noche, el ruido de la puerta chocando contra el marco de hierro y el posterior silencio le dio a entender a Padma que una de las pocas personas a las que en realidad había amado ya había partido y se llevó consigo cuatro increíbles años de su vida que no volverían, cuatro años de risas, abrazos… Quizás de un amor que empezaba a fraguarse. Dean quizás no encontraría una nueva inspiración para sus dibujos si su amigo, aquél que le daba un toque alegre a su vida, cuyas palabras siempre le animaban tras un día triste y descolorido se había esfumado.

Ahora Dean se preguntaba, entre la multitud de duelistas, en medio de esta gran guerra de magos, en medio de los pasillos destruidos de Hogwarts si su amigo, ese irlandés de divertidos modismos cumpliría su promesa. Se preguntaba si vería su curtido rostro peleando entre la multitud o si vería su cadáver entre todos los caidos.


End file.
